The present invention relates to a portable emergency power source to use when storage batteries of mobile appliances, such as, cellular phones, laptops and mini cassette players, are discharged or become unusable; and more particularly to a multi-voltage power source utilizing solar cells to generate a various level of power voltages for diverse appliances with different required electric voltages.
As electronic technology develops, portable personal appliances like cellular phones, laptops and mini cassette players are commonly used and people frequently fall into a situation where batteries of their devices are discharged, and fail to obtain power at a time of necessity. This power supply problem has called for a new storage battery that lasts long and also one that satisfy the tendency of minimization of devices. So, solutions to both conditions have been suggested.
Meanwhile, Motorola U.S.A. has attempted to provide emergency power to mobile phone batteries by using a solar cell plate attached at the back of a storage battery of a mobile phone, which eventually failed commercially due to fragility of solar cells that have to be directly attached on batteries and become easily damaged.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a multi-voltage power source device utilizing solar cells, which are free from deformation and damages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multi-voltage power source device utilizing solar cells, which can be carried out separately from an appliance in use and then connected to it again easily.
It is further anther object of the present invention to provide a multi-voltage power source device utilizing solar cells producing a various level of power voltages with just simple handling, thereby applying it to mobile appliances whose required voltages are different from each other.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a portable multi-voltage power source device, for selectively generating various levels of power sources comprising: at least one solar cell plates for molding a plurality of unit modules, each of the unit modules including a first electrode, a second electrode and a number of solar cells which are connected to each other in series; a power selection unit for outputting various levels of power sources by connecting a first and a second electrodes of one unit module to a first and a second electrodes of another unit module in parallel or in series and combinations thereof; and a portable case for incorporating the solar cell plates and the power selection unit therein.